The Charlotte Adventures of Saiki K
by Fordandra
Summary: One Man. Limitless Powers. Add one student council to the mix? Limitless Possibilies


Introductions

Beep beep beep beep!

A raven head of hair turned on his side to grasp at his buzzing phone through bleary eyes. Yu Otosaka was tired.

Seven o'clock announced its arrival with an annoying chime. Quickly, it was silenced by a hand from beneath the covers. Mauve colored eyes peeked blearily out from the covers at the offending noise maker. He closed his eyes in tired frustration at the day to come.

"Morning", Yu said, closing his bedroom door behind him. In answer, a young girl with a greyish violet hair let out an excited squeak, "Good morning, Brother!"

"Here, it's a quiche!" she announced, bestowing Yu with a strangely colored quiche. _It's red_. "You said you didn't need lunch, so I decided to put more effort into breakfast!" _It looks nothing more than an eggy cupcake with pizza sauce…Still, I'm happy to see my little sister learn new recipes._ Yu glanced back to the kitchen counter where a large jar of the sickening sweet sauce lay open. _Uh oh._

"It's time to eat!"

As soon as his lips touched the quiche, Yu knew he'd made a grave mistake. He reflexively recoiled at the sickeningly sweet flavor of the quiche. _Quiches aren't supposed even supposed to have sugar in them, much less, the overpowering taste of pizza sauce!_

"Eh? Did it taste strange?" Yu's little sister pouted.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Seems like I'm not feeling too well."

"Again? Maybe you should just stay home today?"

"It's not that bad. I'm sorry for making you worry…"

"Are you really alright?

"Totally fine!" He shoved the entire quiche into his mouth, averting his sister's anxious gaze to the pizza sauce container. _How should I seal away that 'family secret sauce'…?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See, what you're going is underestimating this door's potential by about 50%!"

"I think I know my way around doors, thank you very much, and this very clearly is an 'Exit Only' door"

Huge crowds surrounded Mega-Lo-Mart, all in hopes of catching sight of the legendary fight between salesman and the one and only Saiki. In the middle of this very large crowd, stood the two locked in a heater discussion regarding the true potential of doors. On one end of the spectrum stood the over-eager Salesman, boy no older than 15, with raven hair and mauve eyes the color of a dying violet rose. On the other side of the argument, stood another teenage boy with magenta hair and pink bulbs at the ends of his short antennae. He turned with a flourish towards the horde.

"So how do you explain why this door has handles on both sides if you c—BOOOOM" Saiki begun to say before a body slammed into him, propelling him into the gigantic crowd. Thousands of heads stared up in amazement at the two bodies like ragdolls in a physics game. Down below, Saiki could see the glint of a pink antennae falling to the ground.

With that, Saiki K. awoke with a start. Soon, the sounds of his neighbors' thoughts permeating his tired mind. The clock beeped the arrival of 7:34.

 _Morning already?_

 _No rest for the weary._

 _Another day closer to death._

 _Oh shoot, I left the stove on!_

Putting on his green tinted glasses, Saiki levitated out of bed to his dresser. He clutched his head in mild irritation. _What a way to start the morning._ Headaches and dreams were always a sign of bad omens when it came precognitive powers _. Whenever I have a dream followed by a headache, my precognition powers kick in. They allow me to see inside the future and by allow I mean force._

No, the salesman probably wasn't real, but being tackled at impossible speeds? His power limiter being knocked off? _Too bad I only saw the outcome. Well, anyway, I'll leave the geranium ring at home, just to be safe._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The student council door opened ominously with the school bell tolling.

Drip. Drip.

Soaking from head to toe, a long-haired brunet slopped into the middle of the room where a map lay out on the table. A single droplet of water glimmered at the end of his outstretched hand before falling unto the map.

"The ability is…telekinesis…", a masculine voice spoke from beneath his waterlogged mane.

"Another one? Huh", Yu tilted his head as he spoke, "guess they aren't all that uncommon?"

"There's more", the soggy mop spoke again, "Teleporting…"

A student with steel colored hair and glasses choked on his tea, "W-wha?"

The group collectively gasped.

"Two special abilities? Again?" a girl with platinum hair asked incredulously. She looked back to the guy coughing up his tea with a smirk, "Not much of a special snowflake now, huh, Takajō". The steel haired student, Takajō, gave her a dirty look and sipped his tea grumpily.

"Telepathy…" The watery tresses continued.

"Eh?!" "There's more?!" The student council certainly wasn't prepared for that _. Three? What could this mean?_

"Pyrokinesis"

"WHAT DID THAT MOP JUST SAY?!" A blonde student suddenly erupted, jumping to her feet. Her eyes, once as blue as the sky, had turned a fiery red and her hair suddenly possessed an ombre of a darker reddish orange.

"Don't worry, nobody could ever replace you, Yusari- I mean Misa", Takajō fumbled, floundering his arms in an attempt to be cool.

"Precognition", the watery rope head continued, unheeding to the conversation.

Yu was dumbstruck. How could one teenager have so many psychic talents _? And here I thought puberty was tough_. He shook his head, "They just keep going, don't they?"

"How does one guy with so many powers remain hidden?" The platinum haired girl asked the room, "If we don't get to him soon, the scientists surely wi-"

"Invisibility"

"Wa-wa-wha?!" she shouted, flustered.

"I guess invisibility ain't what it used to be, huh, Nao Tomori?" Takajō grinned.

S-seven special abilities?! Yu collapsed into his chair. This was getting ridiculous. It had to be a mistake; it had to! No one boy could have so many special abilities at once!

As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, Yu cleared his throat, "Ehem, what's the location, Tomori?"

The brown mop monster opened his mouth before frowning. _I guess they don't they want to hear the rest of them?_ He sighed.

"The location is… a school, huh?" Tomori pointed at where the droplet landed, "This is…let's see…PK Academy. Alright, Bingo!"

"What is it?"

"That's in Hidariwakibara Town" Tomori explained excitedly, "That's where famed Tokyo Skytree is! Broadcasting, restaurant, and observation tower, it stands at 631 meters tall and is the second tallest structure in the world!"

Yu laughed good-naturedly. "You really know your stuff, huh?"

Tomori crossed her arms defensively, "It's one of the pieces we have to know in Modern Architecture class."

"Well, anyway, the place we need to go is an hour away so we should get going right about now", Takajō making ushering hand gestures.

Not to mention the second ability wielder. A medium" The soaking locks added. Yu was overwhelmed. Now they have two to find?

"Come on guys", Misa stood up and grabbed her body's bag, "A guy with seven special abilities. He's not going to be that hard to miss".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just to note: I have no idea how to edit a chapter once uploaded. I ended up having to delete this just because the line breaks wouldn't appear. If anyone knows how, please help.

So, this is only the second fanfiction I've ever written. Finals week, what better time to write?

Feel free to completely destroy my work with constructive criticisms. I really want to advance as a writer and could use all the help I can get.

I quite literally just found Charlotte and am only on Episode Three so if I didn't capture the characters properly, feel free to criticize me.

Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
